Beverage dispensing machines are used in a wide variety of settings, including restaurants, convenience stores, and concession stands. Beverage dispensers can be configured to dispense branded drinks including carbonated soil drinks, non-carbonated drinks, or teas. Beverage dispensers may also be used to dispense beverages that are custom or proprietary to a particular location or venue. Beverage dispensers are also used in diverse operational settings, either operated by a food service worker such as in a restaurant setting or by a customer themselves, for example in a convenience store setting.
While touch screen user interfaces provide convenience and flexibility to adapt a beverage dispenser to a manner or a setting in which it will be used, touch-sensitive displays are typically used by a single operator at one time. Therefore, a beverage dispenser configured to be used by multiple users at the same time must resort to multiple independent user interfaces for each dispensing arrangement.
Furthermore, the arrangement of multi-touch displays and the manner in which multi-touch displays are configured to output detected touch events presents challenges when multiple touch inputs are to be interpreted as independent inputs rather than as components of a multi input gesture. Still thither touch-sensitive displays have difficultly in detecting and interpreting “touch and hold” inputs, particularly when other multi-touch inputs are concurrently or simultaneously received.
Therefore, the systems and methods for dispensing with multi-touch input for multiple concurrent dispensing as disclosed herein represent improvements over the prior art.